<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>proof that Stiles Stilinski has a crush on me. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770733">proof that Stiles Stilinski has a crush on me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Enlightened Derek, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Sheriff wants to win a bet, Stiles Stilinski Likes Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue posted..</p><p>prompt from a friend; 'Do one where Derek finds out that Stiles has feelings for him but he doesn't really understand that until he sees all these signs around him, like Stiles always watching him, Stiles bailing him out of trouble, Stiles knowing his coffee order and little facts that he's collected about Derek over the years. Make Derek start catching feelings at the end and happy ending!'</p><p>So I decided to shove it up a 'The Office AU.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>proof that Stiles Stilinski has a crush on me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Italics - confessionals<br/>Non italics - real events</p><p>They are in New York in a precinct but instead of 'Captain' they call Stiles's dad, the Sheriff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p> </p><p>Five weeks since they started filming, tensions run high in the fourth floor of the eighty-ninth precinct. Every detective's in a slump and nothing too exciting has hit the station yet.</p><p>The sheriff spends all his free time chasing gossip, stories and trying to find out where his son has hidden his secret stash. Fights break out every hour over dumb shit. Today at ten in the morning, the fight is about food.</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I rarely fight,' Derek shifts in his seat. He buffs his muscles, straightens the collar of his suit and fixes his crooked badge. It reads Detective Hale.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Derek stands glaring as a buff man with a flat top laughs, surrounding by his mates. The buff man eats a spoonful of the soup. Its rich and creamy, flavoured tomato. The kind that you buy in a store and follow instructions to heat in a microwave.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I do teach women defence every Friday night,' Derek nods along to the camera. He raises a hand. 'But I don't believe in using those kind of skills for violence.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Scully, the soup man, finally notices Derek staring. He straightens up, standing over six feet tall and raises an eyebrow. 'You alright, Hale.'</p><p>'You are eating tomato,' Derek spits out. Scully stares before dipping his spoon in and slowly bringing it to his lips. He slurps.</p><p>'Yes?'</p><p>'There's tomato splattered everywhere in the microwave, Scully,' Derek continues. Silence falls everywhere. Scully looks around to see half the entire office staring at the two of them.</p><p>A black man stands up behind Derek cautiously. At his side, another detective pops up, a blonde beautiful woman. Their badges read Boyd and Reyes respectively.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I figure words always work best before resorting to fists.' Derek lifts his fists up for display at the last word, causing his muscles to bunch up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Scully looks bored. 'Is that supposed to mean something to me?'</p><p>'Do you need me to spell it out for you, Scully?' Derek steps closer. Scully gives one of his goons his bowl. He steps closer. They are in each other's space, their breaths fanning each other's face.</p><p>'Hey guys, break it up,' Boyd steps forward.</p><p>'Look Hale, if you hate the mess so much, then why don't you clean it yourself?']</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'When the occasion calls for it however...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[It's the tomato breath that does it. Derek loses it when he gets a whiff of creamy tomato. He flails out and hits Scully straight on the nose.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'...if I have to... I always aim for the face,' Derek jabs. 'No undercut, no mean hook, no sneaky snake bullshit. Just go straight for the nose.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks embarrassed. 'It's not my best skill but...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His face goes serious. '...it does the job.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[cut to Erica and Boyd sitting in the breakroom, cosied up on the couch. They both look unimpressed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'He calls it the Nosebleed,' Erica says, rolling her eyes. 'I like to call it 'Are you sure you are a certified cop?']</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Erica and Boyd drag Derek out of the room as Scully starts bitching about his broken nose.</p><p>'I'll get you for that Hale,' he yells but it comes out as, 'I'll ... et ...car...fel.' Scully falls back on a nearby desk, groaning.</p><p>The desk belongs to Stiles, a deputy, currently face planted on his desk. He wakes up with a jolt, arms flailing wildly, and hitting Scully in the arm. The other detective groans even louder and stands up, headed for the bathroom.</p><p>Stiles watches him confused. 'What did I miss?']</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>[In the bathroom, Scully cleans his nose with a tissue. The toilet flushes from a stall and the door opens. Sheriff Stilinski comes out and heads to the sink next to him. He looks around.</p><p>'Is it done?'</p><p>Scully gives him a crazy look and raises his bloody tissues. 'Yes!'</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I'm glad I'm on this diet,' the sheriff says, looking over his shoulder. He's standing on his chair, trying to get to the top of his file cabinet. 'I focus more, I'm more energetic and I feel more awake.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Perfect. Phase one begins.' The sheriff smiles and raises his fist for a bump. At Scully's look, he rolls his eyes. 'Come on, don't leave me hanging. It isn't that bad!'</p><p>Scully stares at the hand and then back to his boss's expectant face. Blood drips out of his left nostril. He raises a fist, clutching one bloody tissue and bumps it with the Sheriff incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I try to follow it,' the sheriff explains. His outstretched hand bumps something and he pulls it out. It's a box. 'Stiles has been pretty stressed out lately, with his duties as a deputy, his ongoing masters in mythology and his completely unnecessary concern over my health. I don't want him having another thing to stress over.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's back on the floor, hurrying over to his desk to open the box. He grins over to the camera as he lifts the lid. His head drops and he looks down at the contents. He stares. He stares some more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sheriff exists the bathroom with Scully and makes a show of glancing over to Derek. Derek is back in his desk and he looks up, looks at Scully then at the Sheriff.He looks back down at his desk.</p><p>The sheriff turns to look at Stiles, who is talking to Scott. Occasionally, his son looks over at Derek. Scott says something to him and Stiles's eyes widen. He puts two hands over his mouth and snickers.</p><p>Scott snickers along with him as he re-enacts an oddly accurate imitation of Derek's embarrassing flailing punch.</p><p>The sheriff frowns. Why does he have to move his arm like that?</p><p>Stiles stops laughing and looks again at Derek. His expression is more fond and amused than mocking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sheriff pulls granola bar after granola bar after granola bar out of the box. He finishes with a final bright pink envelope. On its front, in Stiles's horrible font are the words... "NICE TRY DADDYKINS! (sotto voice) don't call it a hidden stash if you can't hide it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He opens the envelope and a gift card falls out. It's ten dollars for the Fresh Food Market.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sheriff sighs. 'I just think maybe he needs to relax more.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>